A Special Bond Part III: The Final Chapter
by Gibson121886
Summary: With Izzy, Mimi, and Tai in the hospital, what is going to happen to them? Will they survive? How will Izzy take this?


A Special Bond: Part III  
  
Previously on "A Special Bond": The next morning the kids were going to the beach, all their parents had decided to surprise them, all of them.  
***  
Izzy felt something move behind him, and turned around, only to see a shadow run behind the building.  
"Who's there?" he asked authoritatively. No response. He walked around behind the building, as he rounded the corner, he only saw a shadow engulfed fist clenching a heavy stick come crashing down on his head...  
***  
"Tell me again son, how did you know this happened?" Dan (the paramedic) asked Matt.  
"Huh? Oh, I was walking out here, and I just saw something in the shadows back behind the building, decided to investigate, and saw him."  
***  
"Matt!" Izzy said jumping up. "YOU!" he shouted very much pissed off.  
But Matt said nothing, just stood there.  
"It's time for you to leave." He finally said.  
***  
A gun! Matt aimed carefully at Izzy's brain. Just as he was pulling the trigger, there was a racket from behind, and Tai tackled him. The gun went off, but didn't hit Izzy, instead, it hit Mimi.  
***  
He spun around, shot Tai once in the gut, then turned around and started to finish what he came for. He aimed at Izzy's head and pulled the trigger.  
***  
But the police had showed up, and a lone sniper took one shot. The bullet pierced Matt in the head, causing him to fall but not before the bullet left the barrel. The bullet struck Izzy 1 inch below the neck.  
***  
The machine Izzy was hooked up to was sounding a steady beep.  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
Then, it sounded a long, unending beep. The beep that meant death.  
  
Now, "A Special Bond: Part III"  
  
The machine Izzy was hooked up to was sounding a steady beep.  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
"Beep!"  
Then, it sounded a long, unending beep. The beep that meant death.  
3 doctors and 2 nurses came rushing in and applied medical procedure. Izzy had indeed survived the gun blast, so had Tai, and Mimi, but Matt had not, and now, Izzy just very well may die.  
***  
1 week later...  
  
Tai was pronounced good, and was released from the hospital 1 week after the shooting. Mimi was also released a week and a half later and talked to the doctors, she asked how Izzy was, but Izzy had sustained a more fatal blow. The shot had shattered the bone that supports his ribcage. It had gone through and severed his esophagus, a half inch more, and Izzy would have almost surely been dead, killed by a pierced windpipe. An inch further, and there was no way to survive, no way to survive a gun blast that shatters a ribcage, severed an esophagus, pierced a windpipe, and also damaged the vertebrae. (backbone) But Izzy was lucky, he had survived, and hopefully would still survive. Although he was still in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) and listed as in critical condition, the doctors said he would almost surely make it. The doctors also asked, "Aren't you the girl that came in here 1 year ago with this same boy?" To which she replied, "That was me."  
"You 2 aren't having very good luck. You want to tell me about it?" with that, Mimi told the doctor everything she new about the recent shooting. Everything. Including how Izzy was hit over the head at the beach, how Matt was mysteriously the first to find him, how she had volunteered to help him, and then Matt showed with a gun and started killing people. What she didn't know, was that Matt killed 4 other people, including, a lifeguard, 2 civilians, and 1 cop. Then the lone sniper took 1 shot, and the crack from the bullet dramatically ended his life-span. Mimi was horrified at the news. But the shock slowly faded. She would not let this ruin her life, she couldn't...  
***  
3 weeks later...  
  
Izzy had been in and out of a coma for 3 weeks now, and a week earlier, he came out of his coma and over the week, he had recovered well, in 1 week, they said, he would be released, as long as everything went well. Even though he was glad the nightmare was over, the healing had just begun. Although Matt was the one who had put him in the hospital 3 times in the past year, and put Mimi and Tai in the hospital, and killed 3 other people, he would miss him. He didn't know where he had gone wrong, but he was sure that it was all Matt's fault, but somehow he couldn't help but feel responsible. He was horrified when Matt shot Mimi, then pissed off when he shot Tai, and when he had shot him, he just hoped it was all over, he remembered praying for death, even though he didn't really want to die. And at that moment, when he saw Matt fall to the ground, he knew it was all over. But when he found out that he had shot 3 other people, he found out it was not over, but was just beginning. Those people were innocent, but they had died because of something Izzy had said or done. It wasn't over yet, he had to somehow apologize to the families of those people, let them heal, then start the healing process himself. He knew that Mimi was all right, and he hoped that she knew he was all right. He hoped that the killing was over, and somehow he knew it was, Matt was dead, but then another part of him said that it wasn't over. But he would have to wait and see.  
***  
1 week later...  
  
Izzy was in the front seat of his parent's car, going home. when he got there, he would go straight on his room, and watch T.V. hoping to get some reports on the shooting, but he didn't know exactly how long it had been, he never asked. They pulled up to the house and he walked on. He went to his room, turned on the T.V. and laid down on his bed, he fell asleep quicly.  
He woke up when the phone rang, it was Mimi. "Oh hi Mimi. Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Am I alright? Shouldn't you be worried about yourself? You were the one who got the worst of it."  
"No, the 3 innocent people that were killed got the worst of it."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Say, you want to go with the others and me to the mall? We're going to the arcade."  
"Sure, I'll be right over."  
"No, that's ok, we'll go over there, it's closer to the mall from your house anyway."  
"Whatever."  
"Ok, I'll be right over!" 30 minutes later, Mimi showed up, alone.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Oh, they'll be here in a few minutes." She replied. "Can you show me you room? I've never seen it."  
"Sure." Izzy was still dazed out. Even though he knew she was setting him up, for what he didn't know yet,  
he agreed anyway. He walked to the room with her close behind. He walked in and she closed the door behind them.  
"Not much to see." Izzy said.  
"Are you ok Izzy? I mean you have been in the hospital 3 times in 1 year, twice because you've been shot." Mimi asked sounding concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine, when did you say the others were coming?" he asked.  
"Yeah, uh, that's the thing, they're not."  
"Oh, what do you want to do?" Izzy asked, he started to get suspicious. "Whoa. I'm starting to feel dizzy." He said again. He sat down on the bed. Mimi sat down beside him.  
"You ok?" but she didn't give him the chance to reply. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and started crying.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, just you got shot again, and this time Tai got shot, and so did I, Matt is dead, and so are o3 other innocent people, I just don't want it to happen again."  
"Relax, it won't happen again, this was all started by Matt, now he's dead, so it's over." He comforted her.  
"Yeah I guess. You want to go get the others and go to the mall for real this time?"  
"Sure, let's go." Izzy said as he walked out. "Hey mom, Mimi and I are going to the mall with Tai and the others for a while ok?" he said as walked through the living room.  
"Ok sweetie! I'll see you in a little while!"  
"Haha, sweetie?" Mimi said and giggled. They walked out the door and went to the other digidestined's house.  
"It's over, for now." Izzy thought, and he smiled.  
  
The End  



End file.
